songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Eurovision 9
|presenters = Iveta Mukuchyan Lilit Hovhannisyan|host = ARMTV|entries = 55|debut = |return = |withdraw = |winner = DARA - "K'vo ne chu"|col1 = #22b14c|tag1 = Countries that qualified for the Grand Final|col2 = #FF0000|tag2 = Countries that did not qualify from the semi final|col3 = #FFD700|tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not in YE 8|map = mapa.png|disqualified = }} Your Eurovision 9, often refered as YE is the 9th edition of Your Eurovision Song Contest. It will take place in Yerevan, Armenia, following Armenia's victory in 8th edition with 'PreGomesh' by Sirusho. So, the host immediately became ARMTV. This will be the first time when the competition will take place in Armenia. It is scheduled to consist of 3 semi-finals and Grand Final. Venue Venue is selected by winning country. Winning country can poll YE community and then decide no matter what decides YE community in that poll that winning country doesen't have to make. The selected venue is Karen Demirchyan Sports and Concerts Complex, located in Yerevan, near the Hrazdan River gorge. The complex consists of two main halls; the Concerts hall and the Sports hall, in addition to the large foyer, Hayastan conference hall and Argishti hall designated for diplomatic meetings, exhibitions and other events. The Concerts hall has a capacity of 2,008 seats. Host city Yerevan is the capital and largest city of Armenia as well as one of the world's oldest continuously inhabited cities. Situated along the Hrazdan River, Yerevan is the administrative, cultural, and industrial center of the country. It has been the capital since 1918, the thirteenth in the history of Armenia, and the seventh located in or around the Ararat plain. The history of Yerevan dates back to the 8th century BC, with the founding of the fortress of Erebuni in 782 BC by king Argishti I at the western extreme of the Ararat plain. Erebuni was "designed as a great administrative and religious centre, a fully royal capital." During the centuries long Iranian rule over Eastern Armenia that lasted from the early 16th century up to 1828, it was the center of Iran's Erivan khanate administrative division from 1736. In 1828, it became part of Imperial Russia alongside the rest of Eastern Armenia which conquered it from Iran through the Russo-Persian War between 1826 and 1828. After World War I, Yerevan became the capital of the First Republic of Armenia as thousands of survivors of the Armenian Genocide in the Ottoman Empire settled in the area. The city expanded rapidly during the 20th century as Armenia became part of the Soviet Union. In a few decades, Yerevan was transformed from a provincial town within the Russian Empire, to Armenia's principal cultural, artistic, and industrial center, as well as becoming the seat of national government. With the growth of the economy of the country, Yerevan has been undergoing major transformation as many parts of the city have been the recipient of new construction since the early 2000s, and retail outlets as much as restaurants, shops, and street cafes, which were rare during Soviet times, have multiplied. As of 2011, the population of Yerevan was 1,060,138, just over 35% of the Republic of Armenia's total population. According to the official estimate of 2016, the current population of the city is 1,073,700. Yerevan was named the 2012 World Book Capital by UNESCO. Yerevan is an associate member of Eurocities. Motto & Logo The motto of the contest is selected by winning country while the logo is made by the most important country in YE. The winning country can poll the YE community and then decide no matter what the YE community decided in that poll. The winning country doesn't have to make that poll. The motto of this year is Share The Joy. The logo of the contest is an extraordinary diamond in different colors. Participation Till the deadline 55 countries announced that they are going to participate in YE 9. Malta and Bosnia and Herzegovina were disqualified because of not sending artist and song on time. Serbia, Moldova, Luxembourg, Romania, San Matino and Czech Republic decided that they are not going to participate in YE 9 in Yerevan because of financial problems and some because of disappointing results in YE. Belarus, Lebanon and Morocco returned to the contest with great expectations, as they announced they are catching the Grand Final top 15. Egypt and Algeria are debuting countries, both countries announced that their main goal is Grand Final top 15. Semi-finals Semi-final 1 In this semi-final there are 17 countries. In this semi vote Semi-final 2 In this semi-final there are 17 countries. In this semi vote Semi-final 3 In this semi-final there are 18 countries. In this semi vote Grand Final Big 3 In the Grand Final of Your Eurovision Song Contest 9 there are 27 countries from the Big 3 and 8 countries from each semi-final that had 8 highest scores. Only countries that are participants of YE 9 in Yerevan can vote. All countries need to vote. Every country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8 - 1 points - one from jury and one from televoting. The jury votes will be announced by a spokesperson and televotes are going to be collected together from all countries and then announced at the end for making contest more inpredictible. Awards Marcel Bezençon Awards The Marcel Bezençon Awards were first handed out during the Your Eurovision Song Contest 8 in Pristina, Kosovo, honouring the best competing songs in the final. Founded by ESC Kuba, the awards are named after the creator of the annual competition, Marcel Bezençon. The awards were divided into three categories: Press Award, Artistic Award, and Composer Award. OGAYE The organisation consists of a network of over Your Eurovision Song Contest fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit organisation. In what has become an annual tradition for the OGAYE fan clubs, a voting poll runs prior to the main Eurovision Song Contest allowing members from clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the 8th contest. Category:Your Eurovision